


In This Moment

by scinglives



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scinglives/pseuds/scinglives
Summary: What if Rose had been connected to the Moment in 'Day of the Doctor'? And what if everyone saw her, and not just the War Doctor?  Maybe she was a key back to Rose Tyler. [AU]
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	In This Moment

Just when this day couldn’t get any stranger, that more curveballs couldn’t be thrown their way, this happens. In the midst of Gallifrey being saved, the midst of being surrounded by various regenerations of himself, completely different personalities bouncing around the barn like wild children. Then he heard those two words, those two words that meant more to him that the War Doctor could ever comprehend. 

Bad Wolf. 

What did he mean it was ‘Bad Wolf’ girl. What did that mean? Why was so he so happy with her and why was he so pleased? Of course he was pleased, whatever it was, she had just helped them save Gallifrey. 

Of course she had, The Doctor thought to himself with a small smile on his lips but shook it away. The War Doctor didn’t know how much pain his hearts would feel from the loss of 'Bad Wolf’ Girl and the amount of times she had saved him without even trying. Just through being herself, the amazingly wonderful human girl she was. Or is. He couldn’t keep referring to her in past tense, she was alive. 

“That’s one of the nicknames he has for me.” A voice interrupted and he didn’t dare turn around, he didn’t dare because he knew seeing her face wasn’t going to cause him such a mix of emotions. So much pain mixed with joy that he wouldn’t be able to bear it. That smile, the tongue poking between her teeth, the way her eyes shined with pure glee whenever they explored someone new together. She brought out the pure best in him. He felt a lump in his throat as he turned around, the room going silent as all Doctor’s turned to her. “Hello!” She beamed and waved to them all. 

“You can see her?” War Doctor questioned, the expression on his future selves faces was enough to answer that question. 

“But I –” The Tenth Doctor whispered and the Moment placed a finger to her own lips. 

“In good time, Timelord. Now, weren’t you all trying to save your home planet from destruction?” She reminded them with a smile and jumped from where she was. But right now, he could only think of how Rose-like she was. Of course there were differences, though Rose’s hair did tend to look that dishevelled when she walked in to console room, sticking in all directions possible. No, he couldn’t think of that right now. 

The Eleventh Doctor jumped in, interrupting the memories that clouded his mind on a daily basis. Of course he wasn’t as affected by this was he was, over a thousand years. It was enough to forget the billions of people that had died on Gallifrey all those years ago, so of course the sight of Rose Tyler wouldn’t cause him too much pain. But just a few years on, The Doctor couldn’t imagine ever being free from her ghost. 

But he was right, right now they have to save Gallifrey. To make history, even if they didn’t remember it themselves. But he prayed he did, he prayed that he would always remember that Rose had been there. That she had been the one the TARDIS subconsciously chose to help him through all of this. He just wanted to get some answers once the looming red button was out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short chapter to start with & to see what people think! :-) 
> 
> Let me know!


End file.
